User blog:Imouto-tan/Hot-Spring Scramble
"Mmmm..." Windy sighed heavily with stress-relieving pleasure in her voice, with a small white bag carrying her clothes sitting beside the pool. Her eyes were closed, and assuming she was alone, she slowly began to sway her hips gently from side to side, whilst caressing her voluptuous physique with the steaming hot water the hot-spring provided. Within several moments, she moved her focus towards her overwhelmingly large, beach ball sized breasts, giving them the treatment they so rightfully deserved. Biting her bottom lip ever so gently, she ran both hands through her luscious dark mocha hair, before descending lower into the boiling water, and grasping her breasts tightly. Sounds of skin slapping against skin emitted from the women's bathing section, as Windy continuously clamped her breasts against each other, washing them thoroughly. It was getting late and after a hard day of patrolling the bones of man would be weary and tired. This would apply to most men who lived the dark and gritty lifestyle this man constantly thrived on. Following a lead to find a certain someone who was ordained as a direct threat and given full liberty to seek and capture. The man was Alister Fulbright, though he was no newcomer to Destiny City he certainly wasn't an everyday face. No one in their right mind would dare walk in public in a black trenchcoat and shades at night as he did. As Alister sauntered up the to hot-springs resort his eyes cut through the light sheet of mist that hung in the air just drifting along. The blue glare from his eionic eyes shifting from side to side as a calm, confident but flippant smile was plastered on his face. As he got into the resort he immediately walked up to the desk starting the women who was taken aback by the height difference. Alister was a real physical specimen to behold by everyone. Standing at a staggering 6 ft 3 and coming in at about 249 lbs Alister was built for success, and fought like it. His years training in General Hayden dojo's and his own training regiment kept him in tip top shape, so it was only natural for him to be as cut and defined as he appeared. "C-can I help you sir?", the hot-spring desk clerk asked as she looked up from her book at Alister. She seemed to surprised and yet in awe of the man's eyes as she stared at Alister's calming green eye intently as if under a spell. "As a Matter of fact you can, I'll be buying some time here, maybe an hour or two. Just looking for a place to kick back and soak the day away you know?" Alister explained as he pointed toward the towel racks and bag. The woman turned to the computer to finish up registering his appointment and then gave Alister what he asked for, and handed the bath items over to him. "Good looking out." Alister congratulated her as he nodded and sauntered into the locker room. As Alister entered he immediately got undressed as removing his trench coat, black pants, boots, shades and finally his gloves. Alister kept his trousers on but he still wrapped the towel around his waist. Sliding the door he saw and sensed there was no other guy there, as he removed the towel and placed it behind his head as he got in the pool. The water when it made contact with Alister's skin as he felt as if he were becoming a new man with each body part he submerged under water. Before long as he all all the way in. "Now this is what I'm talking about, finally some R&R time just to kick back and soothe my mind and body". Alister said as he rested his head back on the towel. "All work and no play made Alister a very dull boy." he mused to himself knowing his choice to relax on the job would only anger his boss Cassandra. The male and female halves of the hot-springs were divided by a high wooden fence, so it was quite possible to overhear any and all conversations taking place in the area. Meanwhile, Windy was focused on one of the more important subjects in her life, her body. Hard work always beats talent, when talent fails to work hard, was the motto Windy had lived off of, and she definitely had done everything in her power to keep her body in outstanding shape. Still alone, over on the female side of the hot-springs, she swam towards the edge of the pool, resting her upper body onto the cold tile floor. With her breasts pressed tightly against the flooring, she averted her attention towards her gruesomely large, thick, plump gluteus maximus, pouring large cups of steaming spring water over it, one cup at a time. "I am not even going to waste my time addressing you Alister, since you handling this mission quite well. All I ask is that you do not get involved in any foolish while we are here. It would behoove you to actually take heed to my word". Cassandra scolded as she was sure Alister would find a way to do just the opposite. Alister made no remark or gesture and rather relishing in the soothing sensation of the hot spring. The euphoric sense of relaxation almost took his mind away from the world around him...almost. Alister was blessed with the extraordinary ability to sense mana due to his lifetime training as a Sensory Ninja. Allowing him to sense people's mana signatures and their emotions. Seems four new people had entered within his range, and he was made aware instantly. As the door slid open each of the four men joined Alister in the hot spring keeping their distance, but taking a position to trap him in. Alister opened his eyes slowly to see each of the four men was staring at him each had a blank expression, but one of them had a sinister smirk twisted across his face. He was the first to break the silence. "You know I hear the current Pope hates Magic, and he especially hates non-catholic foreigners who knows, those people are actively hunted in this land like game and sport. Male magic users are among his most hated." The man said as he scratched the stubble on his sideburns. The man had a few scars on his face and lived a rough life, clearly he was no stranger to combat. However he had no idea he barking up the wrong tree and to the wrong do at that. Alister eyes the man carefully as he slowly moved up to Alister in the water as his other three goons moved into box Alister in like some petty street gang. "Yet here you are walking around with of all things, two damn magic eyes and you're a foreigner. Didja think that when you walked in the hot-spring and saw you I didn't know what you had?" The man questioned Alister as he cracked his knuckles and neck like a tough-guy-wannabe. "You know my favorite magic eye is someone else's, because it means I take it, sell it or use it for myself. I wonder how much those eyes of yours is worth. Didn't think I knew that did ya, just cuz its colored different don't mean nothing." The other men chimed in before their leader. "Yea we gonna kick yer ass and then takes your eyes to Don Moretti, then he will reward us big time." The last man pitched in. Alister smiled and after a long silence laughed in the faces of the buffoonish goons who found nothing funny. "You sure you can do that? I mean it's three on one, hardly a fair fight for you imbeciles. You wanna dance with me you need a few more people to make this even. Alister said as he began to decide in his head who he would take out first. The man flapping his gums the most would suffice, he was the leader and you should always take out the brain first then watch the rest fall down harmlessly he thought. "You either lost your damn mind you senile old bastard or you're pretty cocky, but either way you don't fuck with us, we are enforcers from the Moretti crime family, this Hot spring will be your GRAVE!!!!". The loud mouthed punk lunged at Alister using a small blade he had in his hand. He kept it hidden the entire time, however as he took a step forward the water restricted him from gathering much speed or momentum. As he stepped forward the thrust the small blade forward toward Alister's right eye. Alister who was impossibly fast in close quarters caught the hand the blade was in grabbing him by his wrist. The with his free hand hit him with a palm strike that lifted the man up out the water, and flying backward and out of the pool where he hit the divider that separated the men from the women's side. The force of the punk hitting it nearly knocked it over. However his attack was a disguise for the other men to get out of the water to attack on land, as both men quickly circles around the pool and threw low kicks to Alister's head as he was still in the water. Alister planted his foot firmly in the bottom of the shallow hot spring and leaped out. Alister had incredible physical prowess as he back flipped to avoid the low kicks. His flip allowed him to get in their blind spot revealing their flank to Alister. As he pressed both hand on the center of their spine. "You guys looked stressed out, why not just lay back and relax." Alister said calmly as he pooled his mana into his palms. He did this in order to use the repulsion spell. "REPEL!" Alister shouted as he propelled the three men forward to join their other friend. The power of the gravity was enough to send the men flying since they were mostly weak-willed men. The men were taken off their feet as they plowed into the dividers knocking them completely over exposing the men and women's side to each other. The four men landed in the hot spring with the women and feel into the water among them. "Now correct me if I'm wrong but I thought y'all said not to fuck with the Moretti crime family? Looks like you're sleeping on the job don't tell me you're done beating me up already." Alister said as he stood tall in this small skirmish taunting the men as enforcers from the Moretti crime family. A high pitched scream was heard from the women's section as the divider collapsed, and four men came flying into the women's pool, as a result of Alister's previous attack. Windy blushed as red as an apple, using her bare hands to cover her bare breasts, after running a hand through her luscious, wet, brown hair. She examined the battered men closely, before eyeing the taller, more muscular figure, reaching for a nearby towel and slowly rose to her feet. She wrapped the towel just over the majority of her body, so that it covered the lower part of her breasts, and the upper part of her thighs. Droplets of spring water dripped from her drenched body as she concentrates a large volume of water droplets out of the atmosphere. "Look geezer, I don't know who you think you are... but you've pissed off the wrong woman." Still standing in the spring, with the pool water barely coming up to her knees, the large supply of water in front of her began to bubble. Within seconds, a lengthy eight-headed water dragon appeared, and charged forward at Alister. Alister was having fun mocking the mafia goons which went interrupted as there was now a large water hydra gunning for Alister and just to the side of it was a woman in a towel who had a rather pissed look on her face. "Well if there's one thing I'm good it's making friends. It takes real talent to do what I've done. I ain't been here for ten minutes and I'm already under attack". The water hydra was huge and to make matters worse it was not just any water, but hot spring water, "I didn't sign up for this today" Alister said as he held his right hand out. He channeled his mana into his palms again. The attack before him was magic, meaning this was his perfect counter for it. The hydra collided with his palms but the mana was forced right out of it causing the hydra to lose it's form. The water fell before him and into the hot spring where he just was. Having deterred the impending attack Alister looked up at the young woman and was caught by her extraordinary beauty. He didn't notice before because of the angry water hydra what was busy breathing down his neck but now he saw. "Hot damn," Alister said to himself before remember this chick just attacked him. Alister held his arms out in confusion and then spoke loudly for her to hear. "WHOA WHOA!! easy, take it easy. Now what did I do deserve such a hostile greeting, if it's about these idiots hey look my bad. We were having a little fun they got carried away and well here we are." Alister said trying to calm Windy down. Tsukiumi's eyes widened as her spell was demolished before her. "What the hell? I've...never seen anything like this before... did he just... ?! Tch.." Windy leaped backward out of the pool, landing on the tile flooring just behind it, in a squatted state. She placed her hands onto the tile, glaring at the tall man in the men's bathing area. "Mizuiwai!" She hollered, concentrating a great deal of her mana into her next spell. The boiling water from the pool rose high into the air, forming a large waterfall. It stood in the air for several seconds, before plummeting downward at a high speed rate, aiming to consume Alister. As the waterfall began to collapse, Windy quickly casted another spell. Her hands glowed in the night sky, as a series of light blue electric beams burst from her bare, wet hands, fusing with her previous water spell. "Kaminari!" Alister tried to wave the flag of peace and for his trouble, she responded with a giant water wall which had every intention of crushing Alister under the depths of hot spring water. That went well. Alister thought to himself as the 5 second interval on his spell was up. He could channel his power into his palms once more to diffuse the spells. His bionic eyes allowed him to see mana and ki, maybe not to the extent of the other types of special eyes, but it was good enough. Alister saw that hidden masterfully behind this matching waterfall were a series of blue lasers which were peeking from behind the water. Ah a two-pronged attack, not bad, but 'defense' is my middle name. Alister held both hand out and channeled power to his palms once more. This time he focused it while using his body as an epicenter rather than a directed blast. Blasting it would only stop the water from side. Alister than using expanded that to cover his body and the small area around him using a focused Iron-body technique as the water landed on him it instead was repelled off and feel to the sides of him. The lasers that were hidden also were dispelled as they landed. Sometimes the best offense was a good defense. Alister walked forward unharmed by either spell. He didn't risk showing more in the event she took it as a direct threat to her. Alister continued walking toward the young women coming more into view so she could see he meant her no direct harm. Alister began to ease up his walk as he made it where the divider once stood. "Ok lets try this again clearly we got off on the wrong foot a second ago, but look I mean you no harm, these guy's tried to attack and well I handled business, but if you keep this up you will wind up destroying this wonderful hot spring," Alister said as he tried to reason with her once more. "Let's just let cooler heads prevail and let's start this over, maybe we can come to an agreement of some kind, work something out. Something that doesn't involve any more spells being thrown at me." Alister said as he held his hand forward in case this didn't work. Windy rose to her feet slowly, as he held his hands out, showing he had no intention to fight. Drips of water leaked from the woman's wet body, her large breasts and butt bounced from side to side from under the white towel, as she took a few steps forward. She stopped when she was just in front of him, only two feet or so separating the two. Placing her right hand on her hip, she leaned towards the side, so her large, plump bottoms stuck out, boiling water still dripping from her towel. She gazed into his eyes, taking notice of their unique appearance. I've never seen anything like this before.. what's with his eyes? "What business do you have here?" She said, still gazing into his green eyes. Alister looked down into the eyes of the slightly shorter women as his overflowing long hair was taken by the wind as his long shaggy ponytail drifted off his back slightly. He saw the women understood he meant no harm finally and was thankful she was throwing more of those nasty water spells at him. Alister cleared his throat before speaking to gather his thoughts slightly. Slick as he was with words that moment was all needed to get his story straight. Some things she could know other she couldn't so Alister would have to word it well. "The semantics of business here would only bore you but to keep it simple I am looking for someone, I stopped to soak in the water relax for all my hard work, my friends over there really liked my eyes and wanted a pair, unfortunately they wanted mine," Alister pointed to his eyes. "My question is why did you attack me? What did I do to deserve such hostility from a beautiful face such as yourself. Beauty like that is better sent smiling being happy, not launching spells at me". Alister kidded. The man was never serious, and he hoped the women wasn't the uptight kind he's used to. Alister wasn't the shy type and though he did not openly do it he took the time to admire her body and see she literally the full package. "My bad if all the fun me and my new friends were having disturbed you and your peace and quiet ms..... what's your name"? Alister asked as returned his gaze back to her eyes. With one hand already planted on her curvy hip, Windy ran her free hand through her luscious wet hair. "Windy Chiffon of the Canadian Alias branch office." She rose an eyebrow, peering over towards his bulging, green eyes. "Why were they after your eyes..?" Alister was surprised the women did not know of him (as they both work for Alias), but then again his personality was misleading so he could understand. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan